


Teen troubles

by Striipey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striipey/pseuds/Striipey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh Nitram is your average boy in highschool. However, there is one thing that sets him apart from all the others. He's really  /hot/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen troubles

Hair styled, clothes were clean and fit, and he was looking amazing per usual. His name was Rufioh Nitram and people always flocked to him. Problem was, he didn't like any of the attention. Girls would often talk to him, flirt, and give him gifts that he just passed onto his younger brother Tavros. Guys did the same but with a different approach. They talked, invited him continuously to parties that he never went to, and occasionally flirted with him in a more agressive way. 

A stranger could ask anyone in the school who the most popular kids in school were and Rufioh would no doubt be considered one of them.

He still didn't like it.

People expected so much out of the teen, but he was in no way fit for these expectations, He just wanted a break from it all. 

He drove his little brother to school that day, helped him in because he was paralyzed from the wast down (he didn't like it but Rufioh insisted), and drove back to his own school. The day went on as he predicted. Massive amounts of attention and the only time he got to himself was when he fled to the bathroom stalls just to sit there and think. 

There was one thing that came by surprise however. During his fourth and seventh period, the seats were switched around and in both classes he was situated next to a guy named Horuss Zahhak. The last name seemed familiar to him, but he had never spoken to guy. Most of the time, Horuss would completely disregard the popular group that Rufioh was sucked into. Occasionally though, everyone else in Rufioh's 'clique' would throw insults at Horuss. Horuss wasn't affected at while they did this and would completely humiliate anyone who dared. This only caused everyone in the large group to shun him even more. As a result of this, Rufioh somehow managed to pull himself away from the crowd, but that didn't really affect his popularity much at all. 

During the next few days, Rufioh actually tried to talk to Horuss and managed to carry on a conversation with him in seventh period when they had no work for the day. 

"Uh, Horuss right?" He asked. Stray strands from his wicked mohawk were getting in his face, but he didn't mind. 

"That is correct." was his reply. He was obviously focused on his journal, where he was writing things in his sloppy handwriting. 

"Cool.." he dragged out and scratched at his chin. "So at lunch the other day, I heard what you said to Cronus and his gang... that shit was wicked." he told him with a nervous laugh.

"A group of which you are a part of."

Rufioh blinked. "Actually, I aint anymore. Shit got crazy." he murmured with a slight huff. 

"Were you not able to handle it?"

"Basicall- Wait How'd ya know?" Rufioh questioned. He assumed Meenah was the only one with their head out of their ass long enough to figure it out. 

"Your demeanor and actions speak for you."

From that moment on, Rufioh constantly spoke to Horuss. He found out that Horuss had a keen interest in horses and mechanics. He was extremely STRONG but wasn't allowed to join any of the physical contact sports (or any other sport for that matter) because he was very likely to hurt someone or break the equipment. HE didn't take shit from anybody and didn't sugar coat his words or flatter someone if they weren't worth it unlike everyone else Rufioh talked to. 

Whenever anyone made Rufioh uncomfortable, Horuss would tell them to fuck off (in the politest of ways possible) and steal Rufioh from them. The only 'popular' person he seemed to have respect for was Meenah. Rufioh liked Meenah so he thought that was pretty cool.

Several months passed into the school year and the two were unseperable. They sat together at lunch, and studied together after school for Rufioh's benefit. Horuss didn't need a bit of help, he was just glad to help out. Whenever they weren't together, they constantly texted back and forth, whether they were in class or not. 

At a point in time, they had a relationship that went without saying. They would cuddle, go on dates where they bickered about who was paying for what, had passionate makeouts, and occasionally they would explore their fantasies a bit. This included various positions, very rarely costumes were introduced, and more than once they experimented with bondage. Horuss topped and Rufioh didn't complain. In the morning, his body would be laced with bruises, he would be sore all over, and Horuss would feel guilty for his overwhelmingly amount of stress and cater to Rufioh's every need. 

This continued for a while until Meulin and Horuss became friends. Before they met, he didn't seem to acknowledge the girl but apparently it was their younger siblings that somehow got them to pursue the friendship that they have now. Rufioh didn't really see them together much but he did walk in on one of their ending conversations. 

"You need to remember what I said okay?" she screeched. Meulin was deaf, so her voice was louder than it naturally would be. 

"Of course Meulin. I will follow your suggestions with the uddermost precision."

Horuss turned around and on his face was a grin that seemed unnatural and foreign on his facial features. In fact it looked forced. 

That smile marked the beginning of their rocky relationship. Wherever troubled Horuss got shrugged off and even though his smile faltered a bit, he would attempt at keeping up his facade and keep all his anger in. He would drown Rufioh in compliments and soon Rufioh became distant. Whenever Horuss spoke to him, he would simply respond with "Mhm" or "Yeah.". The only conversations they had were short and they didn't talk as often anymore.

Horuss obviously noticed and tried his best to avoid any conversation soon after that by cutting Rufioh off or ramble about nothing and everything to pretend like he didn't hear.

Rufioh had other plans however. He invited Horuss to the park and they both sat under a shady oak tree. Rufioh was sitting against the trunk of the tree and was messing with Horuss's hair while he was sprawled against the grass with his head in his boyfriend's lap.

Horuss was rambling on about how calming it is to be out with the rfesh air with his forced grin on his face before Rufioh covered his mouth. "We need to talk."

Horuss gulped. There wasn't any way to avoid this. He took Rufioh's hand off his mouth and sat up, his smile wearing away a bit. "What is it that you want to talk about babe?"

"Your problem."

"My problem? I'm completely fine!" he exclaimed, his grin getting wider. 

"Cut the shit."

Rufioh's stern voice and serious expression caught Horuss off guard. His grin fell and Rufioh held his face firmly and stared straight into his eyes. "This isn't working out."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. You. Me. Somethin' aint workin out between us and I don't like it. You've changed. You won't stop smiling. You're acting like _them_." Of course Horuss knew what he meant by 'them'.

"I'm simply doing what is the best for the both of us. By smiling, I don't have anything to be mad about." he explained, trying to renew his faulty grin. Rufioh didn't allow this.

"No. It's still there. Holding it in isn't helping. It's obvious to me because you're my doll. You even smile when you talk to Damara, and I _know_ you don't like her."

Horuss didn't interrupt. 

"I don't know why you're doing this, but if you don't stop, or at least let me help you, then it's over between us."

Horuss hear the serious tone in his voice and began to perspire. He took Rufioh's hands in his, lowered them, and stared down at their entwined fingers. "I suppose I could.."

The two spent hours at the park after that talking. Rufioh found out that Meulin was the one who convinced him to change the way he did. He discovered many things that Horuss had pent up inside him, including the fact that one of the horses in his uncle's ranch was ill, parts for a robot were faulty and had caused it to have a meltdown, and typical Damara things. She had always been a continuous strain on Horuss, simply because he "stole her man."

Rufioh grinned, pressed his plush lips against Horuss's chapped ones for a moment before pulling away and placing his forehead on his. "Let me relieve all your stress for you doll, you don't have to force yourself to smile." Rufioh dragged Horuss home and to the comfort of their shared bed and proceeded to have the kinkiest sex one could imagine, where this time, Rufioh topped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll learn how to properly write a fanfiction with these two I swear ugh; I love Rufioh enough so I may do another one that just doesn't base itself around what they went through. First real homestuck fic? Yup.


End file.
